


All that glitters is not gold

by Kintoki_kun



Category: Gintama
Genre: And not the good kind, Angst, First attempt at smut, I am a bad person, M/M, Restraints, Sadism, poor gintoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintoki_kun/pseuds/Kintoki_kun
Summary: In the middle of the Kintoki-arc, Gintoki finds himself in a tight spot in a S&M dungeon, but things go differently from the Manga when someone unexpected appears.





	All that glitters is not gold

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I have no idea how this thing came to be, but it was stuck in my head and I had to write it down. I’ve never written something like this before. I’m sorry.
> 
> Warnings: This story includes rape and violence, so don’t like, don’t read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Gorilla-sensei, and to Gintoki’s luck, not to me.
> 
> Setting: This story is about the Kintama arc, so if you don’t know who Kintoki is, you shouldn’t read this because of spoilers. This is set during the strange scene where Gintoki reflects over himself after he is taken to a S&M dungeon. I took the setting from the Manga, where a woman is punishing Gintoki, not a man like in the Anime…

How did he even get there? He, proud Main Character of this Manga had been reduced to such a pathetic loser.

The next hit met his bare back. Just over the ropes securing his arms behind his back.

He only twitched a little. He deserved this. As much as he deserved being dethroned and now being a side character, no scratch that, being an extra. A pitiful extra that would soon be vanished from the story all together.

And the worst thing was that Kintoki was right. He was not needed in this world, this new golden world where someone without all his faults took care of things, and obviously in a far better way, judging by all the pleased and happy faces around that damn straight-haired bastard.

Nobody needed Gintoki anymore. And nobody remembered him. What was there even left to do for him besides getting punished?

The next hit met a sensitive spot at his nape and he let out a gasp. Damn, could that dominatrix character behind him be a bit more considerate of his deep inner monologue going on?

This was about his life going down the drain, so she could cut him some slack, couldn’t she? Well, maybe Extras didn’t get stuff like that. By the way, was it normal for Extras to just get snatched off the street and land in a BDSM establishment as the whipping boy for everyone? That couldn’t be right, could it? He didn’t know, because as the Main Character he had no idea what all the Extras were doing in their free time after crossing paths with him once. But this seemed just a bit too extreme, even for this Manga.

Another sensitive hit forced him to shift a little. Damn that wooden horse he had been forced sitting on was uncomfortable.

There was no way to evade the massive pressure on his crotch other than straining his legs muscles to the limit.

The Sadist behind him had gotten in a few more hits, but he barely felt them. His legs began to shiver, how long had he been in this damn freakshow room already? One or two hours? Were they gonna let him go eventually? Or was he stuck here for eternity as an agelong punishment? Like that one Greek guy that had to hang on a cliff? What was his name again? Prominenteus? Maybe the Manga would show a last picture of Gintoki in his situation right now fading out with some crappy subtitle like: And he lived unhappily ever after.

  
Well, he wouldn’t know, the only thing he knew was that in his perspective, unfortunately nothing was fading out, especially not his leg cramps and the strain on his Kintama.

Wait, had the dominatrix gone? Maybe he was too unresponsive for her liking or she gathered something more painful to get a better reaction out of him.

Gintoki shortly considered falling off the wooden horse in an undignified heap, but why should he? He would now play the role of the masochist like he should, since the sadist spot was already taken by fucking Kintoki.

Where the hell did that guy even come from? But he was right, nobody remembered Gintoki, and Kagura and Shinpachi even told him to get away, so maybe he really was where he belonged now.

Steps behind him told him that the dominatrix came back.

He yelled out at her first strike, it was much stronger than before and he was surprised that his skin didn’t open, it really hurt. Looked like she was bringing her A-game now. His thought was confirmed when he felt a cloth being fastened over his eyes and a hand slithering down his abdomen towards the waistband of his underwear.

Well, if he could get at least a bit of fun out of this he wouldn’t resist… The hand stayed outside of his underwear but felt for his little Gin-san. Poor, constricted little Gin-san, who until now hadn’t given any reaction to the whole treatment.

Well, changing to a masochist in one day and enjoying all that stuff on a whim might be impossible. The hand went for his shaft and ground against it, the underwear and the wood causing a painful friction. He felt a breath near his neck and then a hand pressed down on his shoulder causing him to whimper as his balls ground against his angular seat.

Some of his blood was rushing down there but Gintoki wasn’t sure if there was even a bit of pleasure or if it was pure despair.

No, it was definitely no pleasure at all, and Gintoki decided that that was enough just now. Thank you very much but this was a direction he didn’t want to go any further. He readied his muscles for a leap off the wooden horse, but his legs wouldn’t move. The dominatrix’s hand holding him down was still there. No, that couldn’t be. He used all his strength, but the hand just tightened a bit and resisted him.

He heard a low chuckle.

Very low.

Much too low.

A chuckle that let every last hair on his body stand up.

Shit.

Fuck no.

That was not the dominatrix anymore. It was a guy. And Gintoki wasn’t sure, but he had more than a hunch who it was, considering how his day went from bad to worse and ended here in the drain.

Well, he might be stuck in the drain of the drains around now, or in a whole new dimension of drains. Maybe that was his task now, finding a lower point in his life than any person before him. Wait, wouldn’t that leave the Madao without any function? Maybe he was the new Madao now…

Outwardly, Gintoki tried to stay cool, to not let his nervous breakdown show too much. If the bastard was who he thought he was, he would soon reveal himself. It would be no fun to him otherwise.

“Wow, Gintoki, I’m impressed how fast you adjusted to your role change. Well, I might have told those guys to look out for you and get you if possible, but who would have thought that you acted so docile. I’m almost a little disappointed.”

It was Kintoki. Damn him to hell and beyond. And he was even responsible for this shit situation, Gintoki had really thought it to be a dumb accident.

He tried the bonds at his arms, but the damn thugs knew what they were doing, and his hands were bound together behind his back and additionally secured with ropes around his body. There was no way he was getting out of it without a knife.

“You fucking imitator, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”, he decided to let out his anger instead.

“I just want to enjoy my victory for a bit. Wouldn’t you do the same?”, the arm on his shoulder went even heavier as Kintoki leaned in to whisper into his ear. His balls felt like they were going to fall off if the strain grew even a tad.

“I would enjoy my victory with a cup of sake,” Gintoki ground out, “or more than a cup, that’s how normal people are having a good time.”

The bastard chuckled, “I already tried that, didn’t I? But some mop-headed samurai interrupted me, so I guess I have to entertain myself with him instead, don’t I? Fucking your sorry ass will just be the icing on the cake.”

Gintoki had been anxious until now, but now full-on panic hit him. No, this couldn’t be happening! Was this guy really going to defile him? Right here and now?

The bastard’s hand, the one that was not grinding him down on the wooden horse, went back down Gintoki’s abdomen, this time under the waistband.

No. No, no, no, no. _No_. That was definitely not ok, what did that guy think he was doing?! The hand went along and rubbed Gintoki’s dick, and that was when Gintoki decided that he had to get out of here, no matter what.

  
He went for the only thing he could reach, and snapped for the hand on his shoulder. He caught a finger and bit down on it, hard. The finger was harder than it should be, but something ripped and the hand was withdrawn quickly, and Gintoki leaned to his right, away from Kintoki, to get off the damn wooden horse.

He rolled down and landed in a heap on the ground. He quickly ground his head on the floor and the blindfold fortunately went down his neck and the bright light assaulted his eyes.

Gintoki stood up awkwardly, arms still bound tightly behind his back, looking for an exit. Kintoki looked at his finger with mild surprise, but was not attacking him yet.

The only door was behind Kintoki, so that was no option. He eyed the window. He had no idea on what floor the room was, but he’d take possibly broken bones over what Kintoki wanted to do to him any time.

He made a run for it, aiming for the Window with his shoulder, but instead of glass he collided with a wall. A wall with a golden straight perm. Damn, that guy was fast. And Gintoki was back on the ground with an aching shoulder, Kintoki wasting no time securing him.

The jerk sat on his thighs and Gintoki’s sorry state of undress seeped unpleasantly back into his brain.

This position might even be worse than before. Sure, the strain on his balls was gone, but the bastard over him could now do literally anything to him. And he apparently knew it.

Gintoki longed to beat the smug grin out of his uncomfortably familiar face, but his arms were pinned painfully under his body.

“You can’t escape me, Gintoki. I’m a better version of you, you couldn’t defeat me even without the bonds, so quit struggling”, he reached for Gintoki’s boxers again and Gintoki struggled, but to no avail. When the star-patterned cloth was tossed aside Gintoki felt truly defeated.  
  
He was bound and completely naked under the biggest bastard in Edo. His breathing was heavy but Kintoki didn’t do anything yet.

“You know,” he said as he reached for Gintoki’s cock and began to stroke him slowly, “I just wanted to rape you and get it over with, but seeing you like this...”, he made a pregnant pause while Gintoki tried to will the blood flowing towards his cock back while trying to call up the most off-putting pictures from his brain. But even between Catherine and Prince Baka, the physical stimulation was too much and he felt himself slowly harden.

“…makes me want to let you enjoy it too. I want you to come while being fucked senseless by your worst enemy. I know that it’ll be so much worse for you like that.”

“Worst enemy?”, Gintoki had to push himself to keep his voice even with the threat and the stimulation still going on, “don’t flatter yourself, you’re just a second-class rowdy with an inferiority complex.”

Gintoki was just putting up a show. He had nothing else left to defend himself with. Because Kintoki was right, and Gintoki was frightened to no end.

He could withstand a lot. Be it stab wounds and beatings or whatever. But being raped was nothing he ever thought he would have to endure.

Kintoki knew that he was putting up a tough front, and he knew that he had all the leverage in this situation.

He moved one of his knees away from his thigh to place it between his legs, opening them up. Gintoki resisted with all he had left, but the angle was bad and as soon as Kintoki had the room he needed he secured him once more with his weight.

Gintoki was mortified when he felt something wet at a very private place and nearly wished the blindfold back on when he saw saliva trailing down Kintoki’s mouth as he watched Gintoki with totally out of place mirth. Hell, he even chuckled.

“I just realized that among our many similarities is also the love for ketsunoana.” He winked as he began to put a finger in. _That bastard_. How could he mix innocent Ketsuno Ana into this? She was maybe the only one he would allow to do what that bastard was doing right now, but only maybe and in a completely different context at that.

“Nngh!” Gintoki couldn’t hold back his voice when the bastard suddenly shoved his finger in completely. It hurt and felt sore and just overall uncomfortable. Maybe he wouldn’t even let Ketsuno Ana do this with him.

“Relax, the more you clench, the more painful it will be. Or do you plan to fill out your new role as masochist to the last?”

Gintoki couldn’t stand hearing that damn voice anymore.

“Oi, oi, I know I earlier said that I had to be the M now, but I was having a serious inner monologue, I only meant that figuratively, no need to take it literally...Aargh!”

He was interrupted by two new fingers now stretching him to the limit.

Fuck, there was not enough space down there. Was this really happening to him? Gintoki once again tried to get out of his bonds, but with his arms on his back and himself laying on his back, it had gotten even worse. There was no chance on hell that he would get his arms free.

Gintoki squirmed when Kintoki stretched the fingers that were buried deep inside Gintoki.

Oh, the damn guy liked gauging reactions out of his enemy, he was once again grinning like a maniac. When he was sure that he had Gintoki’s attention, he slowly pulled the fingers out and wiped them on Gintoki’s tense stomach, marking his prey with three parallel wet lines.

Then his hands went to shove away his own damn black yukata, reaching for his zipper, and Gintoki really wanted to _not_ look, but he couldn’t keep his eyes away. He took out his cock, already erect, the perverted sadistic fucker, and Gintoki squirmed internally. He himself was not small to begin with, but Kintoki was even bigger.

One of Gintoki’s legs was free for a moment when Kintoki shifted and Gintoki immediately slammed his foot against his enemy’s chest, in this angle he couldn’t reach his crotch, sadly.

Gintoki already saw his enemy flying away in a wide arc, blood coughing out of his mouth, but reality wasn’t on his side today. Instead, time slowed and his bare foot met incredibly hard muscles with a low _bwonk _and his leg came to a standstill immediately. Kintoki didn’t budge an inch, only his skin rippled in concentric rings around the site of the impact. _Why the hell would there be a slow-mo right now?? This didn’t make any sense!! Aargh!_ Gintoki’s internal rant was interrupted when time went back to normal and the pain shot along his leg.

Kintoki just smirked at the offending limb, picking it up and bending it back, straining it to the limit. He used the gained space to come even closer to Gintoki, and Gintoki panicked for a moment. He bucked, using his remaining leg on the ground to somehow get leverage, to just somehow get away, until a hand slammed down on his chest, keeping him in place.

His panicked breathing got even worse when Kintoki leaned down, his weight resting on Gintoki’s chest and the pain in his arms behind his back became unbearable, but he couldn’t move an inch.

“Oi, I never took you for the type to act like a frightened little virgin after seeing a guy’s dick.” Gintoki hated the sadistic bastard, and he hated even more that his own voice wasn’t nearly as firm as he wanted it to be when he replied. “There is a difference between being shy before your first time and being raped, you asshole!”

“Well, since both things apply to you I don’t care, and you should think about who you call asshole, asshole.”

Gintoki felt something at said entrance, and Kintoki used his other hand to position himself.

When the pressure increased, Gintoki panicked again, but there was not a single limb he could move. He was a second away from begging Kintoki to stop, but that would only encourage the bastard now leaning over him.

“Damn, you’re tight.” Gintoki clenched like never before, so he wasn’t surprised that Kintoki had a hard time. “You really want to make this hurt, don’t you?” Gintoki hated seeing those blue eyes, and he hated even more that he was so calm, as if he wasn’t doing something outrageous right now.

With a hard shove he buried himself halfway in and Gintoki screamed. Did something rip? It sure felt like it but he couldn’t see anything. He had shut his eyes with the pain.

Kintoki didn’t move any further for the moment so Gintoki was able to get his breathing under control – at least as much as possible. He felt something cold and wet where they were connected, and it seemed like it was also too tight for the blond bastard leaning over him, and he used more spit. He shoved even deeper and Gintoki couldn’t hold in another scream. His fingers clawed into his own arms because there was nothing else he could reach.

He groaned when Kintoki buried himself completely. At least he stilled for a moment and Gintoki’s brain tried to come to a solution to the problem if he should stop clenching and trying to make it a bit more bearable for himself or if he should clench even more and make it unbearable for both Kintoki and himself.

He decided on the latter.

Kintoki now pulled halfway out and buried himself back in with a hard shove. Gintoki felt once again as if his ass was stuffed with sandpaper and he couldn’t hold in a pained groan.

“Wow, you’re really a masochist, aren’t you? You’re clenching so hard it seems you don’t want to let me go, Gintoki. But don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone right now”, Kintoki had the gall to wink towards him, the bastard.

Gintoki was startled when he felt a hand at his cock. He had to lift his head to see what was going on and was greeted with the sight of his own leg being bent over Kintoki’s shoulder, and the bastard’s hand at his own flaccid penis.

When he saw that he had Gintoki’s attention, he let some spit drop to Gintoki’s cock and began to stroke it. Gintoki squirmed, it felt raw and strange, but the longer he was manipulated the more he felt it taking effect. It might be only working because Kintoki wasn’t moving anything but his hand anymore, otherwise the pain would stop him from slowly getting hard.

Gintoki tried to will his erection back down, because this was really degrading, how could he get hard while the cock of his enemy was buried deep inside his ass?! Well, he wasn’t enjoying this, it was just a normal reaction to stimulation, but that didn’t help much.

Gintoki was yanked from his thoughts when Kintoki began to move once more. It wasn’t as painful as before, but it still hurt like a bitch.

And this time, the bastard didn’t look like he was stopping anytime soon.

He was still leaning over him with one hand on his stomach and the other one slowly stroking his cock, and he was breathing heavier. Damn, Gintoki felt so used.

The guy above him was slowly getting off while he himself was held between the pain of the rough thrusting and the small comfort on his dick.

It seemed to be an eternity of the guy over him thrusting into him, his ass being abused and his arms chafing painfully over the hard floor until the gold-haired bastard went faster, his nails digging into Gintoki’s stomach and his breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

Gintoki had been caught in a haze of aloofness, but the guy nearing his climax was something he couldn’t distance himself from. His ass was pounded erratically before the bastard released with a loud moan, burying himself as deep as possible inside Gintoki.

He felt something warm inside him beneath the penis still buried inside him, and Gintoki just wanted to puke. He barely held himself back from retching since Kintoki sure as hell wouldn’t move him if he soiled himself.

Kintoki had recovered his breath and slowly pulled out. His hand reached out towards Gintoki’s face with a mock affection and Gintoki once again cursed his bound hands because he couldn’t bash this golden mug in.

His own precum was now on his cheek and Kintoki’s sperm was slowly leaking out his asshole when he had to yank his head to the side and barely avoid puking up the little fluid he had in his system.

Gintoki’s erection had died down again, and he was kind of relieved that Kintoki was the only one to come from this whole mess.

Kintoki laughed when he saw his struggle. The bastard already recovered and there was no hint of sweat on his face. It was strange, Gintoki also felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Besides his clothes, that he really wished he would have right now.

What should he do when the gold-haired fucker let him go, walk home naked? He would immediately get arrested by that smoking mayo-freak or the sadist for indecent exposure. Fuck, his brain was trying to think of anything else than his current situation. Gintoki used his weak legs to get himself away from Kintoki, and he managed to slide himself back a few feet on the floor. Before he could get out of his reach, the gold-haired Bastard grabbed him by an ankle and yanked his sorry body back.

“Wait, Gintoki, do you really want to leave already?”, he told him with a wicked smile, “I haven’t even remotely started with all the fun I’ll be having with you.”

...........................................

I might write another chapter to this, or maybe not, depends on how crazy my mood gets ;)


End file.
